Quiero preguntarte algo
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Kazemaru tiene que preguntarle aunque por mucho que quiera necesita saber la respuesta. Yaoi


**Nombre: **Quiero preguntarte algo

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Endo x Kazemaru

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 35/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Quiero preguntarte algo  
**_(Endo Mamoru x Kazemaru Ichirouta)_

Viernes después de clases, una linda tarde de Abril, aquel día no hubo entrenamiento, yo caminaba por las tranquilas calles, por fin había llegado el día, no recuerdo cuantas veces lo planee en mi cabeza, no recuerdo bien cuantas veces fueron las que me acobarde en el último minuto, no lo recuerdo pero ahora eso ya no importaba, había despertado ese día con la idea clara en mi cabeza, lo había decidido, ese día le diría lo que sentía por él.

Hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo somos amigos, ¿No Endo?, fue una linda mañana en la que te vi llegar por primera vez, eras nuevo en la escuela y aun así le sonreías a todo el mundo, "extraño" pensé antes de seguir mi camino, nuestra etapa en la nueva escuela comenzaba, tan solo con 12 años todo aquello me daba miedo, todo era tan diferente.

―Hola―me saludaste al acercarte en una hora libre―mi nombre es Endo Mamoru

―Kazemaru ich….

―mucho gusto Kazemaru―me interrumpiste sonriendo―ven platiquemos un poco

―de acuerdo―respondí mientras te seguía

Recuerdo muy bien que desde aquel día tú y yo fuimos casi inseparables ¿Cómo pudo pasar?, una amistad así en tampoco tiempo ¿Es normal?, platicando siempre sobre cualquier tipo de tema, esa obsesión tuya por jugar futbol a todas horas me hicieron tener la condición que tengo ahora, mirar todos los días aquella sonrisa, tu animo y tu necesidad por ayudar a los demás, siempre rodeado de amigos y gente que te estimaba, fue entonces cuando mi amistad hacia ti cambio, estar contigo ya no significaba lo mismo.

Poco a poco, y sin saber cómo, llegaba a la escuela emocionado, quería verte, quería estar contigo, los minutos se hacían largos antes de que el timbre sonara aquella tarde de Mayo, estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que me quedaba en tu casa.

― ¿Estás listo Kazemaru? ―me llamaste recargado en la puerta abrazando tu balón―mi madre preparara algo delicioso para comer, seguro que no te arrepentirás

Me había negado la primera vez que me lo pediste, ¿Por qué?, por estúpido, mi boca me traicionó y te respondió con un "Lo siento, estoy ocupado", aun no sabía bien lo que sentía por ti, estaba confundido, eras mi mejor amigo pero…había algo mas…eso pensaba.

Era la hora de dormir, dormir junto a mí para ti no era un problema pero yo estaba que me partía del nervio que me provocaba estar tan cerca de ti, tú caíste profundamente dormido mientras yo apenas si podía cerrar los ojos, te moviste de un lado a otro, ¿De verdad duermes así?, en uno de tus muchos intentos por acomodarte terminaste abrazándome, no reaccioné tan solo un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando por fin recuperé la conciencia quise apartarme pero no pude ni tan siquiera moverte un poco, no había remedio, no quería despertarte, intenté nuevamente pero fue inútil, suspiré, no te moverías eso era seguro pero…conforme pasaron los minutos un calor cubrió mi cuerpo, me gustaba aquella sensación, me sentía seguro estando así, me sentía…feliz, cerré los ojos y me dormí, al día siguiente recuerdo haber despertado primero, tu ya no me abrazabas y yo no sé cómo casi te caías de la cama, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, por fin lo comprendía, tú me gustabas más que un amigo.

A partir de aquella noche mi relación contigo fue distinta, siempre con esa sensación extraña en mi garganta cada vez que me imaginaba como decirte lo que sentía, me ponía mal y de mi boca no salía más que balbuceos sin sentido a pesar de no tenerte cerca.

―Kazemaru ¿Estás bien? ―preguntabas a menudo cuando me perdía en tus ojos en una conversación

―s-si estoy bien―tartamudeaba―divagué, ¿Qué me decías?

Eso se repetía muy a menudo aunque intentaba no ser tan obvio.

―si te gusta deberías decirle―me decía Kidou, como siempre dándose cuenta de las cosas

―no creo que sea tan fácil como eso―me atrevía decir bajito

― ¿Por qué lo dices?, si no lo intentas jamás sabrás, ¿No te parece? ―siempre tan lógico el gran estratega―bueno eso digo yo―me sonrió―seguro que la respuesta no será tan mala

―si le digo y la respuesta es no dejara de ser mi amigo

― ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?, de cualquier forma―se acercó y me abrazó― ¿No crees que vale la pena correr ese riesgo?, el capitán vale la pena ¿No?

―oigan ustedes dos―decías mientras te acercabas― ¿De qué tanto hablan?

Las palabras de Kidou resonaban en mi cabeza haciéndome pensar una y otra vez si decirle era lo mejor o quizá conformarme con su amistad o quizá…mi cabeza ya era un lio, el tener que seguir a tu lado sin poder decirte nada, sin recibir alguna señal de que tu sintieras lo mismo.

―Kazemaru―me llamaste de camino a casa― ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

―ah Endo, claro, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté algo sorprendido pues tu casa estaba hacia al otro lado

―quería saber por qué has estado raro últimamente

― ¿Raro?, ¿De verdad? ―dije bajando la cabeza―no lo sé Endo

―sabes que puedes decirme que te pasa ¿Verdad?

―claro que si Endo

―está bien―me sonreíste―me alegra saberlo porque tú eres mi mejor amigo y no me gustaría que me ocultaras algo tan grave como para ponerte así.

El que tú mejor amigo te de apoyo cuando tienes un problema debe ser lo mejor que te puede pasar pero cuando el problema tiene que ver con él se siente…extraño.

De nuevo en la escuela mirando por la ventana tratando de por fin tomar una decisión, quería estar seguro primero antes de hacer algo, las diferentes opciones y caminos que venían después de ellas llenaban mi cabeza sin dar lugar a otra cosa.

―Señor Kazemaru, ¿Está poniendo atención? ―preguntó la profesora de español

―si―dije con un ligero temblor en la voz

―bien pues dígame que es lo que estaba diciendo

―p-pues…hablaba sobre…sobre

―suficiente señor, a la oficina del director ahora

Recostado en mi cama tan solo pensando, no podía seguir así por más tiempo, necesitaba decidir ya, no deje de darle vueltas al asunto hasta que mis ojos se cerraron por el cansancio, lo tenía decidido, iba a decirle, esta era mi oportunidad.

Era de mañana, me levante como siempre para ir al colegio, las clases comenzaron con mi concentración al máximo en ellas, no quería pensar en él, no ahora, regrese a mi casa y después de comer salí con rumbo a la torre de metal, estaba seguro de lo que hacía, mis piernas temblaban a cada paso que daba, mi mirada podía visualizar aquella torre a unos metros de mí, mi corazón latía rápido y mis manos sudaban, me detuve por un momento mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad, tenía que hacerlo, ya no podía callarme más.

―Kazemaru ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntaste mientras hacías a un lado el balón

―Hola Endo―sonreí―sabia que estarías aquí

―no hubo entrenamiento así que decidí venir aquí y hacerlo por mi cuenta

Tu sonrisa me dio la confianza que necesitaba, me acerqué y miré aquel paisaje que tanto te gusta observar, tú me seguiste, sentía que querías decirme algo pero sin embargo no lo hiciste, el atardecer visto desde aquel lugar era algo increíble, no era la primera vez que estaba contigo ahí pero sin duda era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación en mi pecho, algo extraño, tan solo me hizo sonreír.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntaste con aquella sonrisa tuya― ¿Estás bien?

―estoy bien―te miré a los ojos, sabía que este era el momento

―estas actuando muy raro Kazemaru, ¿Me dirás que tienes?

―Endo yo…quiero preguntarle algo

Ya no había marcha atrás, el momento perfecto estaba frente a mí, sin importar cuál sea la respuesta, Endo, quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti y con un poquito de suerte hasta puedas corresponderme.

―Endo ¿Quieres salir conmigo?


End file.
